Their Happily Ever After - Matthew and Mabel's story
by Emlee17
Summary: The prequel to "Their Happily Ever After(or at least what I wish happened)". What happens when Matthew and a newcomer from the train unexpectedly cross paths? What is the beautiful stranger's story? What is she running from and will true love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maybelle Rose Walton let out a shaky breath as she prepared to board the train. She shuddered at the cold. Her mind was a whirl of questions about her uncertain future, doubt if this was the right thing, and enough fear to leave her nauseous and shaking. The doubt by itself was nearly enough to cause her to turn around and run back home, but just as she was about to give in to the fear and doubt and leave, her attention was drawn to her arms where her sleeping two-year-old daughter let out a quiet sigh. _No! I have to do this! I have to go! I have to get away from this place! From HIM! For the sake of Anna Rose, I have to!_ Having made up her mind, she set her shoulders, determined to do what was right, and keep her daughter out of harm's way. When it was her turn, she boarded the train and found her seat. This was going to be a long trip.

Maybelle jerked awake and gasped at the bawl of the train porter. "Five minutes 'til Colorado Springs! I repeat! Five minutes until our stop at Colorado Springs!" The quick movement of her mother made Anna Rose awaken and let loose a squeak.

"Did you have a good nap, sweetheart?" she asked with a smile, even though she was filled with trepidation. Anna nodded and popped her pointer and middle fingers into her mouth, a habit she had had since she was a baby. Her stomach let loose a menacing growl. Anna sheepishly smiled.

"I hungry, Mama." Maybelle dug around in her bag for the last couple of crackers she had left. "Here, sweetheart. Why don't you eat these?" Maybelle lifted Anna from her lap and set her on the seat next to her. She then extended her own legs under the seat in front of her in an attempt to stretch out the kinks. When she was through, she pulled out Anna's coat and proceeded to put in on her.

Although she couldn't wait to be out of the train cars that they had called home for the past week, she was filled with trepidation at the thought of what came next. She didn't have too long to ponder it. "It's now or never," she mumbled to herself as the train screeched into the station. Adrenaline shot through Maybelle. She quickly packed up the small bag she had with her and then collected Anna into her arms. She merged into the line of people exiting the train and stepped off onto the snowy boardwalk when it was her turn. She could see her breath as she exhaled. It was quite chilly outside. When she was questioned which trunk was hers, she asked for their tiny scraggly truck filled with the bare minimum to be moved out of the way against the side of the ticket office; she would deal with it later. She then walked to the edge of the boardwalk where she turned to view her first glimpse of the snow-covered streets of Colorado Springs. She set Anna down on her own two feet and instructed her to grab a hold of her dress and not let go.

As she observed the streets and buildings of the bustling little town, she began thinking, _"We made it! We made it! We actually escaped! Oh… We made it… What now?! What's next?"_ In her earnest thought process and plan of escaping, she hadn't really thought of what she was going to do after her arrival in Colorado Springs. She had thought only as far as getting on and off the train. Suddenly she was filled with debilitating panic.

_Where are we going to stay? How am I going to earn more money?! I hardly have enough to buy food for the next day. What was I even thinking? Why did I ever leave?!_

"Ma'am? Can I help you?" A tall, extremely handsome stranger asked her, although she was too distressed to notice his striking features. Maybelle's breaths started to come in quick gasps. The adrenaline that had been fueling her the whole trip suddenly wore off and was instead replaced with panic to the point where the stress of it all took over. _I can't breathe! I can't breathe! Somebody help me!_ And then... she was sinking to the ground as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Matthew couldn't believe what had just happened! One moment he was asking a stunningly attractive newcomer from the train if he could be of assistance, and the next she had passed out and he was holding her in his arms. Who he assumed to be her daughter started screaming and collapsed into a heap at his feet. People rushed over to see what all the commotion was and circled around him. He sought out a familiar face from the crowd. _Dorothy!_

"Dorothy! Can you grab the little one and follow me?! I'm takin' her to Ma!" He yelled." The beautiful red-headed journalist immediately complied. Seeing that she had the screaming toddler under control, Matthew scooped the alluring stranger in his arms and took off at a run down the street to the Clinic. "Ma!" Matthew yelled as he burst through her door. She immediately stood up from her desk and hurried over to the examination table where Matthew had laid the stranger down. She took her stethoscope from around her neck and began to examine her. Soon after, Dorothy came through the doors carrying the stranger's daughter. She was still crying and sobbing out for her Mama. Matthew turned around as Dorothy approached. The pixie-faced youngster saw his face and immediately held out her arms for him to pick her up. Matthew was dumbfounded. _Why would she want me? _Although not quite sure about the situation, he complied with her wishes and picked her up. She buried her head into his chest and he felt her tears start to soak through his shirt as she cried, "Mama! Mama hurt! Mama hurt!" Dorothy handed him a blanket to cover her up with. In an attempt to settle her down, Matthew walked back and forth with her, shushing her and talking to her quietly as she had seen Dr. Mike do to Katie many times. He exited the clinic and used the sidewalk to pace. Her cries quickly subsided into occasional sniffles, and before Matthew knew it, she fell fast asleep cuddled against his chest.

"Nothing seems to be wrong. I believe she fainted and has yet to come to." Michaela said to Dorothy as she finished her examination. As if on cue, the gorgeous young women with nutmeg-colored hair moaned. Her eyes fluttered open and tried to focus. "Hello there," Michaela said with a smile on her face.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"You fainted on the train boardwalk."

"Oh…" she mumbled, and then closed her eyes again. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she struggled to sit up.

"Anna Rose! My daughter! Where...Where is she?" She said worriedly.

"She's just fine. Give me a moment, and I'll get her for you." Michaela walked to the clinic door and peeked her head out. "Matthew? She's awake and asking for her little one." Matthew lifted his head from where he had been studying the precious cherub-like face against his chest. He stood up and made his way back inside, his movements slow, so he wouldn't wake the sleeping child in his arms.

"I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn. Most people just call me Dr. Mike. And this handsome fellow here who is holding your daughter is my son, Matthew. He caught you before you fell to the ground at the station and brought you here."

"I… um...Thank you… Matthew" she said humbly to her apparent knight in casual clothes. His green eyes flashed her direction contrasting against his tanned face.

"Are you okay if Matthew watches your daughter for a few moments while I examine you further? He will be right outside."

"That would be fine," Maybelle said quietly. Matthew nodded his head and walked back outside where he took up his previous spot sitting on the bench.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Michaela said in a motherly voice. "I need to fill out your patient file."

Maybelle cleared her throat before speaking. Her inner voice became frantic. _What should I tell her?! Can I trust her with my real name?! Yes. She seems to be trustworthy._

"My name is…" she began but faltered at the last second. _Better safe than sorry. "Mabel Rose Jefferson."_

_That's not entirely false. All I did was change the spelling and pronunciation of my first name and used my maiden name for my last. Not a big deal at all._

"Mabel Rose. What a pretty name!"

"Thank you." Mabel, as she was now known, said shyly.

"Mabel, do you know if there is anything that could have caused you to faint?"

Mabel thought for a moment before answering. "I have been under a great deal of stress lately, and I...Um...I haven't had a square meal for a week." She said in a shaky voice, as she looked down into her lap instead of meeting the kindly woman doctor's eyes.

"That will do it for you, sweetheart. Let's get you some food and have you rest up. Are you staying in Colorado Springs for good? Or are you just passing through?"

"Umm… I'm not sure. I haven't quite decided that."

"Do you have a place to stay while you decide?"

"I was wondering if you could direct me to the nearest hotel."

"Nonsense!" Michaela exclaimed. "Why don't you stay out at our place while you figure some things out? My husband wouldn't mind a bit."

"Oh, no thanks. I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't. I would actually enjoy the company. I have a daughter who is a bit younger than you. She left to go to medical school with her husband six months ago. This is the first holiday season I've had without her, and I'll admit, I miss her quite a bit."

Mabel knew this was too good of an offer to pass it up. Besides, she didn't have enough money to stay in a hotel for more than one night. "I guess if you would like me to, I can." She said.

"Then it's settled!" Michaela said happily. Just then Mabel heard a squeal coming from upstairs. "Oh! That'd be my daughter Katie. I'll be right back!" Mabel marveled at this woman who she was told to call Dr. Mike. _How could she have a son who is older than myself, a daughter that is a little bit younger than me, and also have a baby?! Not to mention, she is a lady doctor! There must be quite the story behind this woman. _Dr. Mike returned shortly with a little girl who looked to be the same age as Anna, and set her on the ground." Katie. This is Mabel. She is going to be staying at our house for a little while. She has a daughter close to the same age as you. Can you say hello to Mabel?"

" 'ello," Katie said quietly, before ducking behind Michaela's skirts.

Michaela laughed. "Don't mind her! She's just shy." Just then, a tow-headed teenager who looked to be about thirteen came through the door. "Brian!" Michaela exclaimed. "How was your last day of school before the holiday break?"

"Bwian!" Katie cried as she ran to him.

"It was great, Ma! What about you? How was your day?" Brian answered as he bent down to scoop Katie into his arms. She buried her head into his neck, and Brian nuzzled her with his nose, causing her to giggle.

_Ma? Another child? Although that did lessen the age difference between Katie and the daughter she had mentioned before. _

"I had a wonderful day. Brian. This is Mabel. She is going to be staying with us for a few days."

"Nice to meet you, Mabel!" Brian said cheerfully. He didn't even blink an eye, or balk in the least at her statement; he was quite accustomed with his Ma's generosity. Mabel took an immediate liking to him. The door opened, and Matthew stepped in, still holding Anna.

"There is a storm coming in, Dr. Mike. I think it would be best if we hustled home before it hits so we won't be stranded in town."

_Did he just call her Dr. Mike? I thought she was his mother! This is getting more confusing by the minute!_

"Let's do that Matthew. Why don't you see if you can get a wagon from Robert E that we can bring back tomorrow and also fetch Flash for me? Then go and collect Mabel's trunks. She will be staying at the Homestead with us. Mabel, will you instruct him where your luggage is? I'll finish up here and we will be ready to head home.

"I only have one trunk," Mabel stated. "It is the one that is sitting along the side of the ticketing office at the station."

"Okay," Matthew said.

"Brian go help him please."

"Yes, Ma," he responded.

"Here, I'll take her off your hands." She said, nodding at Anna. Matthew approached her and gingerly...almost reluctantly… handed her over.

A short time later, Matthew and Brian returned with a wagon with her trunk loaded in the back, and a beautiful horse tethered to it. Brian jumped down as Matthew set the brake. Hearing the wagon pull up, Michaela put her files in her bag, picked up Katie, and motioned for Mabel to head outside. Michaela locked the clinic behind them before placing her bag and Katie in the back of the wagon.

"Stand here for a minute, sweetheart." She told Katie.

"I 'tay here?" Katie said, pointing at the spot where Michaela had set her down.

"Yes, Sweetheart. Right there for just a second." Matthew stood up from his place in the driver's seat.

"If you'll allow Ma to hold Anna, I'll give you a boost up," Matthew said. Mabel turned to Michaela and handed Anna to her and then grabbed Matthew's hand. He easily hauled her up and she settled herself on the seat beside him. Matthew held out his arms for Anna and then placed her on Mabel's lap. Brian had untethered Flash from the back of the wagon and as soon as she was ready, handed her to Michaela.

"Here you go Ma." Flash nickered a greeting to Michaela and nuzzled her head into Michaela's pockets, looking for a treat. Michaela laughed and scratched her behind the ears. Mabel was quite astounded when Michaela swung astride onto the gorgeous animal and then asked for Brian to hand Katie up. Michaela settled Katie in front of her. Katie giggled excitedly as riding Flash home with her mother was her favorite part of the day.

"Let's go home. Shall we?" she said. "Papa should be home by now!" Michaela said as she nudged Flash into a trot but at Katie's cries of,"Faster, Mama!", Michaela kicked her into an easy lope. Katie squealed. Matthew waited for Brian to hop in the back of the wagon before clicking the horses forward.

Matthew struck up an easy conversation with Mabel on the way home, telling her about the surrounding area, and before she knew it they turned the corner to the Homestead. Mabel gasped at the beauty of it. It was picturesque... the magnificent snow-covered Colorado mountains serving as the background to the place this lovely family called home. Smoke curled from the chimney of the two-story log house suggesting a warm and toasty fire was stoked inside. A cow lowed from inside the barn and chickens clucked from their coop. Several horses neighed at the arrival of the newcomers. Michaela dismounted Flash and reached her arms up to collect Katie from atop the horse. She flipped the reins around the hitching pole and climbed the stairs to the front door. Mabel watched as the door opened and a man stepped out. He was shockingly dressed in buckskins, and at first glance, she thought him to be an Indian. Then she saw his pale, but tan skin and dirty blond hair and knew her initial assumption was wrong. Katie reached out to him and he took her from Michaela's arms. The man put his other arm around Michaela and brushed his lips across hers. They walked into the house together and closed the door behind them.

"It's breathtaking! All of it!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Yes, it is." Matthew agreed. "Sully built it for Ma, while they were engaged. We moved in about three and a half years ago when they returned home from their honeymoon."

"_Wait a second." _Mabel thought. "_They returned from their honeymoon three and a half years ago! That means they've only been married that long! But they have a twenty-something-year-old child. What is going on?!"_

"Wow. How sweet." Mabel said out loud, although she was dying to ask the many questions she had.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Just go right on in," Matthew told her as he and Brian unloaded and set her trunk up on the porch. "Brian and I have to untack the horses and finish some chores before the storm hits. We'll be in in a while." Anna Rose had awakened on the trip and was now looking wide-eyed at the new surroundings. Mabel climbed the steps and took a minute to admire the stained-glass window on the door, before turning the knob and stepping in. She didn't see or hear anyone and she didn't want to disturb anything. She closed the door behind her and then waited for a minute, unsure of what to do next. Katie heard the door open and close and went to inspect who it was. She approached Mabel and Anna.

"Who dat?" Anna Rose asked, pointing at Katie.

"That is Katie. Would you like to play?" Anna nodded her head. Mabel set Anna on the ground. She approached Katie. They stared at each other for a minute.

"Katie, this is my daughter Anna Rose." Katie thought about it for a minute.

"Rosie." She stated, before grabbing for Anna's hand and pulling her around the corner into the kitchen. Mabel wiped her feet on the rug by the door and followed after them. She was not prepared for the scene before her as she turned the corner. The man and Dr. Mike were wrapped in each other's arms, passionately kissing. Mabel gasped and quickly retreated back to the porch, not wanting to interrupt their special moment. Michaela and Sully quickly broke apart and laughed. Sully grabbed Michaela's hand and they followed after Mabel.

"I'm so sorry, Mabel!" A blush lit up Michaela's cheeks. "Sully just got home from a surveying trip and I haven't seen him in a week and well…" Michaela giggled.

"It's okay. Although that wasn't quite the way I wanted to meet you, Mr. Quinn." Michaela and Sully laughed even harder at the use of Michaela's last name for Sully.

"Sully. Just call me Sully." Mabel was quite confused at their laughter.

"I forget that that is quite befuddling to people who don't know us. Sully's actual name is Byron Sully, although no one ever calls him Byron. Everyone, even me, knows him as Sully. As for Quinn, that is my maiden name. I kept my name to use in my professional life." Michaela explained.

"Oh. That makes sense. Well…Ummm...The girls went to play somewhere. Katie just grabbed Anna's hand and they took off." Mabel said.

"Katie did that?" Sully said. "That's surprising. She usually is too shy to play with anyone new."

"Anna Rose too, but they took right to each other."

"Good for them!" Exclaimed Michaela.

"I better go help the boys finish chores," Sully said, before donning his coat and exiting the warm house into the cold. Michaela rushed to the door after him.

"Will you ask the boys to take Mabel's trunk to the guest room please?" she called out after him.

"Sure thing," he yelled back.

"Again, I am so sorry you came upon us like that." Apologized Michaela when she came back.

"Oh. Don't worry about it." Mabel said. A pang shot through her heart as she thought of the man who used to greet her at the door of their home every day like that. _It's no use dwelling on the past. This is my new future. I must do this alone. _

"Why don't you hang your coat up and come with me. We'll get your room all set up and then I'll start supper. Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds great," Mabel said. After remaking the bed in Colleen's room, and a brief tour of the house, Michaela returned to the kitchen to begin cooking.

"What can I do to help?"

"Nothing. Why don't you just have a seat here with a glass of water and a biscuit? You're a guest tonight and you need to regain your strength."

"Are you sure? I really would like to help."

"Alright then, you most definitely do not have to, but if you insist, you could help husk this corn... AFTER you eat this biscuit and rest for a moment."

"Yes Ma'am!" Mabel said with a mock salute and a smile. Michaela returned the smile, for it was the first time Mabel had loosened up a tad since she had met her.

Forty-five minutes later, they were just putting the last steaming dishes of food on the table when the men returned from outside.

"Brrrr." Brian shivered as he stomped his feet at the door.

"Temperature must have dropped at least twenty degrees while we were out there and dropped at least six inches of snow," Matthew said.

"Yep. It's gonna be a big storm." agreed Sully. "Maybe you should bunk in Brian's room tonight?"

"I believe I will," Matthew stated. "Things at the ranch should be okay for tonight. I think I'll stick around." They finished stomping their feet and hanging up their coats and then they all took their seats around the table. Katie and Anna had to be pried away from the dollhouse and then refused to sit separately at the table. They had struck up an immediate friendship.

"Shall we pray?" Michaela asked. Sully nodded and held out both hands. They all grabbed hands and completed the circle. Michaela said a quick prayer and then they dug in.

"Why don't we put these little ones to bed?" Michaela said after they had finished eating. Mabel agreed and they each picked up their respective child. They drew a quick bath and quickly washed them.

"Mabel, the water is still plenty warm. Would you like to soak for a while? I'll finish putting the girls down and you can relax."

"I would love to. I can't wait to wash all of this traveling grime off of me."

"Go for it. Don't worry about Anna Rose. I will just put her down in Katie's room. It shouldn't be an issue at all." Mabel nodded her head.

"Anna? Are you okay to go to sleep in Katie's room? Mama's gonna take a bath and Dr. Mike will tuck you in." Anna furiously nodded her head in agreement. Mabel laughed. "I'll take that as a definite yes." Anna walked out of the washroom with Michaela. Mabel thanked her before making her way to the room where she would be staying and pulling out her one ragged nightgown. She then returned to the washroom, stripped her dress, and underthings off and gently slid into the tub. The warm water felt glorious on her tired and sore muscles. Mabel rested her head against the side of the tub and listened to the noises around her. Dishes clanked around in the kitchen as Sully and the boys finished cleaning up supper. The corners of her mouth tipped up in a slight smile as she heard Michaela singing a sweet lullaby to the girls. Before she knew it, the bathwater had grown tepid. Mabel sighed as she stepped out of the water and toweled off before slipping into her nightgown. She stepped out of the washroom into the dark hallway. A glow from down the hallway indicated that a lamp had been lit for her. The only other light came from under the door of Michaela and Sully's bedroom. She tiptoed down the quiet hallway, not wanting to disturb the girls or Dr. Mike and Sully. She sat down at the hand-made and hand-carved dresser with the large mirror. She let loose another sigh as she saw her reflection. She desperately needed sleep. A quiet knock sounded at the door, startling Mabel. She softly cleared her throat and answered. "Come in." The door opened to reveal Michaela.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all settled in for the night."

Mabel stood up and faced Michaela. She was so overcome with the kind doctor's generosity that her eyes filled with tears and her throat constricted with emotion. "I can't thank you enough for all you have done." She choked out. Michaela approached Mabel and gathered her up in her arms. All of the emotions Mabel had been bottling up inside of her for the past several months rose to the surface and spilled out.

"Oh come here you sweet thing," Michaela said. Mabel began to sob into Michaela's shoulder. She just held her tightly and rocked her back and forth. Eventually, her sobs slowed down and then stopped. Michaela released her from her arms. "Sit down. I'll brush your hair." Mabel complied and sat heavily down onto the chair in front of the dresser. Michaela retrieved the brush from the top drawer and began to gently comb the dark brown shimmering tresses. She began to hum and Mabel recognized it as the lullaby she sang to the girl's earlier. Hearing that brought back all of her questions about Michaela's story and her family.

"Can… Can I… ask you some questions?" Mabel stammered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Of course! Ask me anything?!"

"What is your story? I mean nothing makes sense. You have kids way older than Katie, but you've only been married for a short amount of time. And… And Matthew called you Dr. Mike earlier… And how did you, a woman from Colorado become a doctor? And what about Sully? What is his story."

"Oh, darlin'!" I'm sure nothing makes sense! You poor thing! If you're to understand, I might as well start from the beginning. Why don't you lay in bed and I'll tell you the story."

Mabel crossed the room and slipped under the covers as Michaela took her seat on the edge of the bed. "I was the fifth daughter to be born to my father and mother, who lived in Boston. My father, a doctor, believed that the odds were that the next to be born was to be a boy who he was going to name Michael. When I came along, he named me Michaela.

I followed in my father's footsteps from the time I could walk. I attended the Women's Medical College of Pennsylvania and then returned to Boston to become a partner in my father's practice. Sadly he passed away, and without my father there, and with me, a woman, as the only doctor, the patients stopped coming to the practice. I answered an ad in The Globe that Colorado Springs had placed. They needed a doctor and I was in need of patients and a practice, not to mention a new start to my life.

You see, my mother and sisters and I never really got along. I never fit into the mold of a "proper" Boston woman. Unfortunately, my arrival in Colorado Springs was not how I, nor the townsfolk, expected it to be. The first thing I accomplished was to fall into a puddle of mud, and things got progressively worse from there. Horace, the postmaster and telegraph operator, thought that the last A of my name was my middle initial, and deemed it unimportant. Oh, how he was wrong. Here I was, so excited to start a new era in my life, only to arrive and find out that they were expecting a male doctor named Michael, and now that they knew better, were no longer in need of my services."

"Oh my!" Mabel exclaimed. "Whatever did you do from that point on?"

"I knew that I had come too far to just give up and leave. I also knew that maybe, just maybe, the townsfolk would come around. I immediately set up an ad in the general store in town stating that I was looking for a place to live, which was an experience in of itself in the fact that that would be the first time I set eyes on my future husband, although the first time he saw me was when I took a faceplant in the mud. Looking back on it, it was quite humorous.

I had my back turned and was pinning the advertisement to the bulletin in the back of the store. There were several soldiers there.. Sully began to enter the store with his pet wolf as well as Chief Black Kettle, the Cheyenne Chief at the time. Negotiations were being made between the government and the tribes at the time and Sully was deeply involved. You see, Sully was married once before he met me, in fact, he was married to Mr. Bray's daughter, the proprietor of the general store. She died giving birth and Mr. Bray blamed Sully. Sully had to get away from the pain and hurt of losing his wife and daughter and so he fled and joined the army, hoping he would die. Things that he wasn't proud of happened and he deserted. He came back to Colorado Springs and took up the Cheyenne Indian way of life. Before I became a part of his life, he was practically a mountain man living with the Cheyenne. Anyways, back to the first time I met him. Mr. Brey pointed to the "No Dogs or Indians" sign and then all of a sudden, a hatchet came flying through the air and hit the sign. I quickly made my escape from the store.

The next step in my plan was to buy a horse. Charlotte, who I'll tell you about in a minute, helped me to pick one out. Now I was not going to admit that I didn't know how to ride and so I tried my hand at mounting up. After seeing me struggle for a while, Sully placed his hands right on my tush and pushed me on, before handing me back my advertisement and telling me I could live at his old homestead. He wasn't living there and told me that I could use it. From then on we worked well as a team in most everything, and before we knew it our relationship had blossomed into something so precious, although it was most definitely not without its troubles, but we made it work and have been married for almost four years."

"Amazing! But what about Matthew and your daughter and Brian?"

"Ahhh. They are quite the missing puzzle piece to the story huh?" Mabel nodded her head in agreement. "This is where Charlotte Cooper comes into my story. After the Reverend figured out my true identity and was figuring out what to do with me, he brought me to the boarding house Charlotte ran. At the door, she introduced me to her three children. Matthew, Colleen and Brian." Michaela paused for a minute and let that sink in. Mabel gasped as the pieces started to fall into place. "The first words Brian ever said to me were, "Your dress sure is dirty!" Michaela chuckled at the memory of little tow-headed Brian. "Matthew was mostly grown up by then. He wasn't sure what to think of me, but Colleen was enthralled with me and my profession and from there on out followed in my footsteps. Charlotte took me under her wing and became an immediate friend. If only I knew then what I know now. I had no idea what a big part she would play in my future.

For months, I received no patients. The only ones I ever worked on were those that Charlotte needed help with. I spent most of my time learning how to be a frontier woman. I grew closer and closer to Charlotte and her family, and then came the fateful day when I had to say goodbye to her. She was snakebit, and by the time I got to her, it was far too late. With one of her last breaths, she made me promise that I would take care of her children. I couldn't just say no, and so I promised. And from that moment on, I was thrown into the tumultuous ride of parenting. And the rest is history. Eventually, I bought the old boarding house and turned it into my clinic, married Sully, and had Katie. And that my dear, is the story of how this Boston lady married a mountain man and came to have four kids in such a short period of time." Mabel's eyes started to get heavy, and she let them fall closed. Michaela brushed some hair out of Mabel's face and then blew out the light before tiptoeing to her own room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Mabel slowly came out of her deep sleep, she yawned and pulled the blankets closer around her shoulders. Although a fire burned in the small stove across the room, signaling someone had quietly lit one early this morning, the air was still quite chilly. She reached over to make sure Anna Rose had enough blankets, only to find that she wasn't there. Her eyes shot open and she abruptly sat up. She was in an unfamiliar room. Her heart seemed to stop… but then it all came flooding back. Fainting at the train station, Dr. Mike, Katie, and Anna. She gasped as she caught a glimpse of the position of the sun out of her window. _I should've been up hours ago! What Dr. Mike must think of me! _She threw the covers off and quickly dressed and did her hair for the day. Her heart pounded in her chest as she walked down the hallway to the top of the staircase. She came to a quick stop and was astounded as the view from the living room below came into sight. Matthew was laid out on the couch with a blanket tucked around him. But that wasn't what stopped her in her tracks… What stopped her was that she could see the blonde and light brown haired heads of Katie and Anna Rose peeking out from under the blanket too. They seemed to both be fast asleep on his chest. A smile crossed Mabel's face and she began to descend the stairs. Matthew heard her footsteps and opened his eyes. "Good Morning…" She quietly told Matthew.

"Ummm. Mornin'." Matthew stammered. He cleared his throat. "They, uh, woke up during the night because they were cold. I didn't want to wake anyone, so I just took them down here where it was warmer. They fell asleep like this."

"How adorable," Mabel said. "I can take Anna from you now."

"Don't worry about it. They are both fine."

"Okay then. If you're sure?"

"I am."

Mabel turned the corner into the kitchen and was again surprised to find Michaela and Sully wrapped in each other's arms. Luckily, Michaela caught sight of her out of the corner of her eye and quickly broke their kiss. She cleared her throat, to say something, but before she could, Mabel broke in motioning to the food sizzling on the stove. "I'm so sorry I wasn't awake earlier. I could've helped you start breakfast."

"You have nothing to worry about, my dear. I've only just barely started. Brian isn't even awake yet. Trust me, it was no problem at all." Michaela said. Mabel let out a breath of relief.

"What can I do to help now? I'm determined to not be a bother."

"You will never be a bother, but if you would like to help, I wouldn't mind some help mixing some flapjack batter." Mabel nodded her head in agreement and Michaela quickly showed her where the ingredients were. Mabel immediately got to work. "How did you sleep? Are you feeling any better?" Michaela questioned.

"Oh yes, Ma'am. Much better. I haven't slept like that for such a long time."

"I'm glad. Feel free to rest up as much as you like today. It is too cold to do much of anything else."

"Maybe I will. What about you? Do you have any plans for today?"

"I have to go into the clinic for a couple hours. I have a few appointments, one of which is that of one of my dearest friends. She is expecting a baby any time now."

"How lovely. Would you like me to accompany you to town? Maybe I could be of some assistance?"

"Oh! Would you? I would just love the company." Michaela exclaimed.

"Yes, I would love to."

"Okay then. We will plan on leaving shortly after breakfast."

They quickly finished preparing breakfast and called the family to the table. Anna Rose and Kate had awakened and were happily chatting away from their spot at the table. Matthew had slipped up the stairs to change and to wake Brian. Once they returned, they said grace and dug in.

Before long, they were headed into town, Michaela on Flash and Mabel on Taffy. Once they reached Colorado Springs, they untacked their horses at the livery and put them into a warm stall out of the cold. They then trekked to the clinic and started their day. Michaela only had a few patients to tend to before she packed up to make the house call at Grace's. Mabel had already learned so much during the day and was even more amazed at Dr. Mike as she told Mabel more about her story, including some of the adventures Sully and her went on. Michaela locked the door behind them and they trudged across the snowy street to Grace and Robert E's house which was also where Grace operated her cafe from during the cold months. A bell rang as Michaela pushed open the door to the empty cafe. It was much too cold for people to be out and about today.

"Dr. Mike! How good to see you!" the woman named Grace greeted Michaela. She waddled out from behind the counter and gave her a hug. "Who is this young lady you have with you today, Michaela?"

"Grace, this is Mabel. She is staying with us for a little while."

"How wonderful!"

"Yes. It has been. Shall we get started?" Michaela said, motioning up the stairs to the living quarters. Grace began to slowly ascend the stairs, chattering the whole way up,

"Isn't this storm just crazy? I was raised in New Orleans, for heaven's sake! I'm not made for this kind of weather. At least I have this little munchkin to keep me warm. It is quite the little heater; keeps me warm all the time." Finally, Grace made it to the top. She turned the corner into her bedroom.

"I know the drill, Mike. Iffen you'll just help me out of this here dress and into my nightgown, you can get started right away. "

"Grace, are you okay if Mabel helps you while I lay out the instruments?"

"Sure." Mabel made a quick job of it and then helped Grace to get settled on the bed. Michaela began her examination by taking a quick listen to the baby's heartbeat.

"Baby's heartbeat sounds perfect, and…" Michaela paused as she palpated Grace's protruding abdomen. "The baby has dropped into position! Congratulations Grace, your baby should be here anytime now!"

"Oh, Thank the Lord! I jist cannot wait to hold this little one in my arms." Grace teared up. "This has been so long in the waiting, and we've gone through so much to get to this point!" Grace now sobbed. Michaela helped her to sit up and then took a seat on the edge of the bed. She collected Grace into her arms and let her sob into her shoulder.

"Shh. Shh. Shh." Michaela comforted. "There now. Everything is going to be just fine, Grace." Soon her cries settled and then stopped. Michaela helped her to stand up and then Mabel assisted in putting her dress back on while Michaela cleaned up her instruments. "Now Grace. I want you to let me know first thing when you feel something, okay? You send someone out to the house no matter what time of night or day it is."

"Sure thing, Dr. Mike. I will. I promise."

"Okay then. We'll see you later."

"Bye-Bye now."

"That should be it for the day," Michaela told Mabel as they walked to the livery to collect Flash and Taffy. "Let's head home and start some lunch."

Sully met them at the door when they arrived back at the homestead. Michaela and Mabel swung off their horses and handed the reins to Sully.

"How was Miss Grace today, 'Chaela?" Sully asked. Michaela brushed a quick kiss across his lips before answering. Mabel was amazed once again how much these two loved each other. It was reflected in almost every action they did.

"She is extremely ready to have this baby. And I don't blame her one bit."

"I remember those days. Seems like it was yesterday when you was that big with Katie."

"Oh, I was enormous. Now, that was an interesting time of our lives, huh?"

"Yes, Ma'am it was." Mabel was left slightly confused at their conversation; it was as if she were missing a piece of the story. Interesting was not the word she would have used to describe the last part of a pregnancy. _Hmm. I'll have to ask Dr. Mike about that later. _Michaela stomped her feet off good before entering the house. Mabel followed suit. Anna Rose met her at the door and Mabel swung her in her arms before kissing her forehead and then setting her back on the ground. Michaela did likewise with Katie.

The rest of the day passed quickly. They made lunch and then decided that since it was too cold to do much of anything else, they would dive into some Christmas baking. While they baked, they talked, and Mabel was told the crazy story of Katie's birth as well as the events leading up to it. Mabel and Michaela called it a night early. The boys were in the midst of a checker tournament downstairs and so after tucking the girls in, Mabel wished Michaela a good night and retired to her quarters. Someone had stocked her fire well for the night and so she swiftly went through her nighttime routine and slipped under the covers. She sent a quick prayer heavenwards thanking her Father for Dr. Michaela Quinn and her amazing family.

**Hello fellow DQMW lovers! I hope you are having a great holiday break! Because it's break and Christmas, I am going to try to post a chapter every day! Hopefully... :) How do you like it so far? Any suggestions?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, Mabel stayed home with Katie and Anna Rose while Sully and Michaela ran into town to finish some last-minute Christmas shopping as well as accomplish a few items of work business. She did some light cooking and spruced up the house a touch. Seeing as it was still too cold to do much of anything else after Sully and Michaela returned home, they spent the evening playing games. Since she was still recovering from her travels, Mabel called it a night early again.

Around one o'clock that morning, Mabel jerked awake and abruptly sat up in bed. Someone was banging on the door. Mabel fumbled around in the pitch black of her bedroom to find and light the lantern. She threw her robe on and thrust open the door in time to see Michaela with Sully at her heels disappear down the hallway. Mabel speedily descended the stairs. Sully unlatched the door and opened it. "Robert E! Is it Grace?" Sully said.

"Yes. Dr. Mike you gotta come! Grace thinks its time! She's in an awful lot of pain." Robert E said breathlessly.

"Is someone there with her now?" Michaela asked.

"Ya. I sent Dorothy up to 'er 'fore I left to come get ya."

"Great job. Why don't you hurry back to her. I'll be along shortly."

"Yes Ma'am," he said before turning and trotting back down the stairs. He mounted up and was off at a gallop back to his laboring wife. Michaela lept into action immediately.

"Sully will you hitch the wagon please? And also put the crate of supplies by the door in it? Mabel," she said turning to her, "Do you want to come?"

Mabel didn't waste a second in replying. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Let's go get dressed and ready. Make sure to dress warmly."

Mabel nodded again and retreated back to her bedroom. Michaela stopped in Brian's room and woke him up. "Brian, Grace is having her baby. Are you okay to stay here by yourself with the girls?"

"Yes, Ma," Brian answered sleepily before laying his head back down and nodding off to sleep.

Soon they were all piled in the wagon and were headed to town at a brisk pace. The full moon lit up the night sky and made it easy to travel on the path. As they pulled up in front of Grace and Robert E's house, Sully set the break. Michaela jumped out of the wagon as soon as it was stopped, yelling instructions to grab the crate. Mabel complied and hurried after her while Sully flipped the reins over the hitching post. Robert E was pacing back and forth at the bottom of the stairs.

Low moaning and the distinct voices of Michaela, Mabel, and Dorothy could be heard from upstairs as Sully entered the house. "Why don't we take the team to the livery and get some fresh air?" Sully suggested. Robert E undecidedly glanced at the top of the stairs before nodding his head. Sully opened the door and gestured for him to go through before following him and shutting the door behind him.

By the time Mabel stepped foot into the bedroom, Michaela was already at work. Grace was on her knees by the bedside with her arms above her head resting on the bed. A red-headed lady who Mabel remembered was Dorothy from her first day in town was changing the sheets on the bed, and Michaela was on her knees behind Grace applying counter pressure to her back while talking to her. Mabel began to help Dorothy.

"Grace, how long have you been in labor?" Michaela asked. Grace began to moan as another contraction overcame her.

"It hurts. It hurts so much, Mike." Grace gasped out.

"I know Grace. Trust me. I know." After a minute or so, the contraction waned and Grace was able to speak properly.

"The pains started comin' regular-like right 'fore I went to bed at around 9." Michaela glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 2 am.

"Okay. Are you comfortable there on the ground or would you like to change positions?" Grace began to rock back and forth, signaling that another pain was building up.

"I'm good here for now." She murmured. Grace labored on the floor like that for an hour. "I'm ready to move to the bed now," she said. Mabel walked around to the side of the bed with Michaela. Michaela grabbed one arm and Mabel the other, and they gently helped her to stand and get situated. A few more hours passed, and the sun began its ascension into the sky. Grace was progressing well albeit a bit more slowly that Michaela would have liked. As the sun rose further in the sky, the news spread that the new baby was on its way and Grace and Robert E's closest friends gathered in the downstairs of the house. Mabel made it her job to cook breakfast and keep the coffee going, as well as attending to anything Michaela, Dorothy or Grace needed. At around 8 am. Grace's labor picked up. Her moans switched to yells, which nearly drove Robert E to a breaking point.

"I jist can't take it no more, Sully! I gotta do somethin'!" He exclaimed as he rushed towards the staircase. Sully blocked him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Nothin' you can do right now is gonna help! These things just have to come to pass. Why don't we go check on the livery?" He nodded, and Sully walked with him over there. Robert E collapsed onto a bale of hay and started to sob into his hands. Sully took a seat next to him. He didn't say anything, for he knew that this was a battle that needed to be fought independently.

As he sat in silence, Sully pondered the birth of his own child. Although the circumstances might not have been the greatest, he was glad that he was involved and was able to do something while Michaela was in labor. He was sure he would have been a much bigger mess than Robert E was right now if he had had to stand by and do nothing. What would happen if they were blessed with any more children? Would he be able to endure the waiting?

Back at the house, Mabel quickly ran up the stairs as Michaela called her name. Grace was in the middle of a tough contraction; she let out a yell that had Mabel cringing inwardly. "Mabel, I need you to help me to roll Grace onto her side. I'm hoping that that will speed things up a bit.

"Michaela, make it stop, please. I just want to hold my baby in my arms!" Grace sobbed as they rolled her.

"I wish I could, Grace, but your baby will come on its own time frame," Michaela said.

"You can do it, Grace. It will all be worth it in the end." Dorothy said.

"Now, Mabel put the palms of your hands here and here and apply pressure during a contraction."

"You want me to do it?!" Mabel exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. You can do it." Michaela said. Soon a contraction came and Mabel did what she was instructed. She got into the hang of it as Grace's labor progressed even further. It was about an hour later when things really got to moving. Her contractions were almost on top of each other. Grace was on her other side now. As one pain peaked, Grace felt the need to bear down.

"Mike," she gasped out. " It's time. I have to push."

"Pant for me Grace. I need you to hold off for just a minute, okay?" Michaela said. "Ladies help me get her propped up." They helped Grace to sit up against the pillows. Michaela performed a quick exam and deemed it time for the next stage. "Grace, are you ready?" Grace nodded her head vigorously as she sucked in deep breaths. "I want you to listen to your body. Your body is strong and knows what is best, okay?" Mabel sat on the edge of the bed and held Grace's hand. Dorothy sat on the other side mopping Grace's brow. As the next contraction came on, Grace tucked her chin to her chest, gritted her teeth and bore down with all her might. "Good Grace. Good! Keep going. Just like that."

Twenty minutes passed and no progress was made. Grace barely had time to breathe between contractions, they were coming so fast. Grace was exhausted. "I can't do this no more, Dr. Mike!" Grace sobbed. "I can't go on."

"Rest now," Michaela said. "Conserve your energy for a minute. Grace laid back against the pillows. Michaela extended her hand over to Dorothy and Dorothy placed the dampened sponge in it. Michaela gently wiped Grace's brow with it. "Grace. I need you to go on. I need you to finish strong!"

"I can't." She ground out as a contraction started up.

"You have to. For the sake of your baby, you have to!" Michaela said as Grace's groan escalated into a yell. "Push Grace! You have to push or there is a chance either you or your baby or both of you could die." Grace's eyes reflected fear at Michaela's statement. She nodded her head and put her chin to her chest. Michaela instructed Dorothy and Mabel to grab a hand with one hand and hold one of Grace's thighs with the other hand so that Grace could brace against them. She let out a guttural roar as she pushed with all her might. "There we go! Amazing job, Grace. Give me another just like that one." Little by little, the baby started to come. "I just need a few more, Grace. Give me three more pushes and you'll have your little one in your arms." Grace let out another holler as she pushed again. "There. Stop for a minute. Pant for me...And there's the head. Okay, now big push...And there are the shoulders. Come on, Grace. Last one." Grace took a big gulp of air and with one last screech, pushed the last of the baby out.

Mabel and Dorothy released Grace's legs and hands as the baby started to squall immediately. Cheers could be heard from downstairs. Michaela brought the baby up to Grace's chest and laid it there. "It's a girl, Grace. You got yourself a baby girl." Michaela said. Grace's tears of pain vanished and instead were replaced with tears of joy.

"Hello there, baby. I'm your Ma." Grace cried as she traced her finger over the face of her perfect little girl. Michaela laid a small blanket over the baby as Grace let down her nightgown and began to nurse her for the first time. Mabel helped make the room presentable for Robert E, so he could get the first glance of his little girl. They quickly completed the task at hand and Michaela opened the door to let him in. He went around to the side of the bed and knelt down. He clasped Grace's hand in his, and then placed his other hand gently on his little girl. Tears streamed down his face. "It's a little girl, Robert E. We have a little girl."

"She's just so gorgeous! Just like her ma…"

"Have you picked a name for her yet?" Michaela asked. Grace and Robert E gazed at each other, each thinking the same thing. They nodded.

"We was thinking 'bout havin' her first name bein' Nadine." Robert E said.

"We found it in a book of names. It means Hope. We have been hoping for a baby for so long, and now she's here. And you've been such a big part of this, Mike. We can't thank you enough for all you've done."

"And that's why her middle name is gonna be Quinn."

"Nadine Quinn" Grace murmured.

Tears of happiness and gratefulness ran down Michaela's face.

"I don't know what to say," she said. "Thank you so much."

"No, thank you." Grace said."

"Robert E, do you mind giving us the room? We'll get everything cleaned up and ready and then you can stay for good."

"Sure thing, Dr. Mike."

Grace and the baby were quickly washed and the bedsheets were changed. Michaela set Grace up with some herbal tea and a warm blanket and then after dressing the baby warm, settled her in the crook of Grace's arm. Robert E was allowed back into the room. Michaela, Dorothy, and Mabel said their goodbyes and left the happy family in peace. Mabel warily made her way down the stairs. As Sully enveloped Michaela is his arms, Mabel sunk into a chair. "What a night that was! What a night…" She thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Let's get you, ladies, home to bed." Sully said, "You've had quite the night."

"Go ahead and take Mabel home," Michaela told him from her spot enveloped in Sully's arms. "I need to head to the clinic to start my day there."

"Why don't you just take the day off?" Sully asked.

"I can't just not go in! I have patients who depend on my presence there!"

"Michaela...it's the holiday season. Your patients expect you to be at home. They know where to find you in case of an emergency." Michaela sighed.

"I guess you're right."

"Good. 'sides, Katie will be glad to spend the day with you."

"Yes, she will, but she isn't the only one that will enjoy me being home today, will she?" Michaela said, a cheeky smirk on her face, as she looked up at Sully. Sully shook his head and lowered a quick, chaste kiss onto Michaela's lips. "Alrighty then. Mabel, are you…?" Michaela began to say before she turned around and saw that Mabel had dozed off in the chair she had sat down in. Sully chuckled.

"You sure tuckered her out, Michaela."

"Not just that Sully. She seems to have had a rough go at life lately."

"Has she opened up to you at all?" Sully asked. Michaela shook her head.

"No. Not at all." She sighed.

"What can we do to help her? I know she agreed to stay through the holidays… But what about after that?" Sully expressed his concerns.

"Well… I have an idea."

"Yes?"

"It has been so lovely having her at home for the past couple of days. She has cleaned and cooked and has stayed home with Katie allowing us both to work. Besides, Anna Rose and Katie have become so close in just the short amount of time they've been here. What if…? What if we hired her? We could give her room and board and a small wage. I know Katie usually stays with Grace on days when you're gone or we both have to work, but Grace is going to be busier than ever with her newborn. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea." Sully murmured. "And so is this…" He pulled her to him and gave her a deeper kiss. Michaela melted against his chest. She gently broke their kiss and used her hands to gently push away from him.

"We really need to get home. Who knows how Brian has fared with the two girls." Sully released Michaela and she quietly walked over to the chair where Mabel was sleeping. She softly placed a hand on Mabel's shoulder and gently shook her. Mabel's eyes shot open and she became instantly alert. "Are you ready to head home?" Mabel stood up and gathered her things, signifying she was ready.

By the time they arrived back at the homestead, Mabel was thoroughly frozen. Her thin dress and coat and her shoes were not meant for the cold. Although the bright sun made the snow glitter and sparkle, it gave off little heat. Sully dropped them off at the front porch and then drove into the barn to untack the horse. Mabel's teeth chattered as she stepped onto the porch. She waited for Michaela to open the door and then entered behind her, stomping her feet. She slipped off her boots, hung her coat up and then rushed to the fireplace. She knelt in front of it and let the warmth the fire was giving off start to unthaw her body. Michaela slipped off her boots and trekked upstairs to her room, no doubt to change out of her wet and cold clothes. Sully finished untacking the horse quickly and then he too went upstairs to the bedroom. Suddenly, a blanket was draped over Mabel's shoulders. Surprised, she turned around to find Matthew standing behind her.

"I thought you went back to your homestead?" Mabel questioned.

"I did, and then I heard the news that Grace was having her baby. I figured that you and Ma and Sully were all there, leaving Brian at home with the girls. I couldn't just leave him all alone, so I headed over here. 'Sides, it is too cold to do any kind of work, so I decided that hanging out with my family was better than sitting at home all alone."

"Well. Thank you for the blanket. It's helping already."

"No problem."

"Where are the girls at?"

"We tuckered them out. They are having a nap."

"That's good."

"Ya," Matthew agreed. Say... while we're here by the fire, would you care to play a game of checkers with me?"

"Sure! But beware, I can play a pretty mean game!" Mabel teased.

"Oh really! Me too. May the best ma… uh… person win!"

"You're on!" Mabel accepted his challenge. As the game went on, Mabel was surprised to find out how much she loved being in the company of Matthew. He was funny and charming, and a gentleman, letting her "steal" a few of his pieces on purpose. By the time the game was over, Mabel having whooped Matthew good, Mabel was feeling rosy and toasty all over. A yawn threatened to take over her face and Mabel tried to tamp the urge down but was unsuccessful.

* * *

Matthew smiled as he saw Mabel try not to yawn, and then grinned when she lost and the aforementioned yawn occurred. She covered her mouth with one of her petite hands and then exhaled deeply. He saw the droopiness of her eyes and realized just how tired and worn out she was. "Why don't you slip upstairs and take a nap?" he suggested. "I'll take care of the girls when they wake."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to interrupt your day or anything," she responded.

"It's no problem at all. I love spending time with my little sister, and Anna Rose seems ta really have taken a shine to me."

"She has... She always talks to me about you before she goes to sleep. What you did or when she'll get to see you again and such." Mabel said, with a slight blush. After all, Anna Rose wasn't the only one that had Matthew on her mind before she went to sleep. Matthew was truly touched. As much as Katie loved him and he loved Katie, Anna Rose seemed to think he hung the moon and Matthew couldn't help feeling that way about her too. And maybe even her beautiful mama…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Mabel awoke later that day, the sun was high in the sky. Her stomach let out a rumble signifying it was past lunch-time. She threw the covers off and stretched out her body. She could hear the girls playing downstairs, and the rumble of conversation coming from the kitchen. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, before standing up and making her way downstairs. Sure enough, Katie and Anna Rose were gibbering amongst themselves as they played with some beautiful animals carved from wood. As Mabel rounded the corner, she found Michaela, Sully, Brian, and Matthew gathered around the kitchen counter, talking. Their heads were bent close together. Matthew was the first to see her approach, he picked his head up and their eyes met. A dashing smile crossed his face, making Mabel's cheeks heat up.

"Afternoon, Mabel," he said.

"Do you feel more rested?" Michaela asked.

"Oh yes. Much more. I didn't mean to interrupt anything, I'll just leave you be." She turned around and began her retreat into the parlor… until Michaela's voice stopped her.

"Actually, Mabel you are just the person we need to talk to." Mabel slowly turned around fearing the worst. She carefully approached the table and cleared her throat.

"I apologize if I've overstepped or anything, I'll just pack our stuff and we'll be on our way. Would it be too much to ask for a ride into town?"

"Oh no, Mabel!" Michaela exclaimed. "That's not what we were talking about! As it happens to be... the opposite." Mabel picked her head up in surprise.

"It wasn't?"

"No! Absolutely not! We were talking about hiring you actually." Michaela said.

"Really!"

"Yes, silly. Who wouldn't want to hire you?!" Matthew said with a smile on his face.

"Michaela... Well actually all of us have loved having you around the past couple of days! Michaela usually takes Katie in with her at the clinic, and that worked when she was real small, but now Michaela can hardly keep her out of stuff. She gets into all kinds of things." Sully said. "It would be a great thing for us for you to be able to keep her here at the house. You've already been a great help to us."

"I have?" Mabel squeaked out.

"Uh-huh!" Brian said. "Katie has especially loved having Anna Rose here. She's never gotten along with someone as well as her." Hope soared through Mabel's soul.

"We wouldn't be able to pay you much I'm afraid, but you'd have room and board and meals, in exchange for some light cleaning and cooking and watching the girls while we are at work," Michaela explained. "Does that sound okay?"

"Okay?! It's amazing! Thank you so much. You will never know how much this means to me!" Michaela walked around the table over to her and gave her a tight squeeze, sealing the deal. Just then, Mabel's empty stomach made itself known with a loud growl. She gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. The boys dispersed, and Michaela laughed.

"We ate a sandwich for lunch, the fixings are already out. Why don't you get yourself some food and then we'll sit down and do some holiday planning. After all, Christmas is in five days!"

* * *

Matthew smiled to himself, as he walked outside into the cold, December air. He had been elated to learn that Dr. Mike and Sully were planning to hire Mabel. Something about her intrigued him; a certain air of mysteriousness and vulnerableness surrounding her drew him in. Not to mention she was breathtakingly beautiful with the perfect body-to him at least, curves in all the right places, for she was neither petite nor solid, and her big violet eyes paired so stunningly with her copper-colored ringlet curls. He wanted to get to know her more… and now he would get the chance to. He walked into the barn and grabbed a pitchfork, and for the next couple of hours was content to clean stalls.

* * *

Mabel was ecstatic! After she and Michaela had finished talking about some holiday plans, and writing a list of items to shop for, Mabel excused herself to her bedroom. Now that she was alone, she could show her excitement! She let out a childish squeal and collapsed on her bed. She lay there for a while, looking up at the ceiling. _This is going to be amazing! I'm so grateful to be able to have this opportunity. A house to live in... no correction, a HOME to live in! A place to have Christmas in! Just a few days ago, I wasn't sure if we were going to be able to have Christmas at all! It seems as though it has been forever since last Christmas… _Her smile faded and she felt a pang to her heart as a rush of past Christmas memories came to her mind. Although the Christmas's of her youth were memorable, the last three Christmas's she'd had were ones she would never forget. The first of those three was when she and Henry were newlyweds; Only married for six short months. She remembered it vividly. They had bundled up, hooked the horses to the sleigh, and had found the perfect tree. After they had decorated it, Henry had started a fire and they snuggled next to it for hours. The next was when Anna Rose was just barely a month old. They had had much to celebrate that Christmas, and the next year was special too. Anna Rose was just over a year and had loved every minute of tearing the paper off of the presents. Mabel had no idea that a short year later, she would be celebrating the beloved holiday without her dear Henry. Mabel choked back a sob as she recalled the wonderful memories of times past. However, though all she wanted to do was cry, Mabel took several deep, calming breaths. _Those times are gone now… But that's okay. Right now I need to focus on building the future with Anna Rose. This needs to be a Christmas to remember. I need a way to pay for gifts though! It's too late to find a job in town! Michaela and Sully had said that they would pay her every two weeks. Christmas would be long gone by then! I wonder… I wonder if Michaela would consider paying me ahead of time. Yes! I must talk to her. _

Just as Mabel finished that thought and sat up in bed, a knock sounded at her door.

"Mabel?" came Michaela's voice through the door.

"Come in," Mabel answered. "How funny! I was just coming to find you!" Michaela made her way to Mabel's bed and sat down.

"Yes. How funny." Michaela said with a smile. "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if there is… um… if you could, by any chance at all, possibly pay me in advance? I hate to ask such a thing, but I want to be able to give Anna Rose something for Christmas."

"Oh, my dear! How could I not think of such a thing in the first place! Of course, I would be willing to do that! In fact, I'll pay you right now! I'm planning on making a quick trip into town in a little bit. I need to check on Grace and the baby and pick up some things from the general store. Why don't you come along with me and you get whatever you need?!"

"Thank you so much, Dr. Mike! I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you!"

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart! It is my pleasure to be able to have you in our home! And I hope to appreciate you even more in the future…" Michaela said with a sigh, unconsciously placing a hand on her waist.

**I hope you are enjoying! Any questions? Comments?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Dr. Mike! Are you expecting?"

"What?!" Michaela exclaimed, and then she realized her mistake. She removed the offending hand from her waist. "No," Michaela said sheepishly. "I think that part of our lives has come to pass, unfortunately," Michaela said with a sad smile. Over six months had passed since they had begun to try for another baby, and Michaela had given up hope. She was tired of being disappointed months after month. She was happy and grateful for the little girl they did have, but she couldn't help but be a tad disappointed that another beautiful baby wouldn't be born into their home.

"Oh," Mabel said with a slight blush.

" Anyways… Come with me, and I'll get you paid right away." Michaela said as she stood up and headed towards the door. They walked just down the hallway to Michaela's room. "Wait here. I'll be back shortly," she said to Mabel. Sure enough, a short minute later, she was back. She held out a clasped hand to Mabel and Mabel held her hand out face-up. The coins clanged into her hand. "I added a slight Christmas bonus in there. Everybody needs some extra spending money around the holidays!" Mabel's face lit up and she embraced Michaela, her emotions close to the surface. Michaela squeezed her back. "Why don't you run along to the barn and have Matthew hitch up the wagon for us?"

"Yes, ma'am," Mabel said with a smile. She returned to her bedroom and slipped on her worn-out coat, and then meandered out to the barn, careful to not slip on the ice. She carefully squeezed through the barely open barn door. Matthew had his back to her, contently humming and quietly singing to himself as he swept the middle aisle of the barn. Mabel smiled as she observed him. He had stripped down to just his long sleeve flannel shirt. His muscles rippled with the exertion of the vigorous sweeping and his hair was tousled and damp with sweat. Mabel listened closely to the tune he was humming. Upon her examination, she recognized it as "We Wish You a Merry Christmas," one of her favorite carols. Figuring she should probably alert him of her presence, she began to sing along with him.

"Good tidings we briii…" Matthew gasped, clutched his chest, and whirled around to face her.

"Goll darn woman! Are ya tryin' ta kill me?!" Matthew exclaimed, his breath coming in pants. Mabel burst out in laughter. Not just giggles, but full-on belly laughs. Soon Matthew joined her. Finally, after several minutes of their chortling, they stopped enough to catch their breaths.

"That was the funniest thing I have seen in such a long time! I haven't laughed that hard in years!"

"I haven't been scared that bad in years either!" Matthew exclaimed. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Oh yeah," Mabel said as she remembered the real reason she had come to the barn. "Dr. Mike wanted me to ask you to hitch the wagon. We are going to head into town for a couple of hours. "

"Ok. I can do that." Matthew walked over to a stall in the barn. Mabel followed in his steps, curious to see the horse he would bring out. She had always been intrigued by horses. Matthew collected a halter that was hung on a nail outside of the stall door. He slipped inside and finagled the halter onto the horse's head. With that completed, he opened the door all the way and led a beautiful sorrel out. He tied the lead rope to a clip meant exactly for that reason, and then repeated the process with another horse.

"Want ta help me brush them down?" Matthew asked as he tied the second horse, also a majestic sorrel, to the left of the first one.

"Yes! I would love to!" Mabel said.

"This one is Cricket," he said, motioning to the one on the right, "and this one here is Lady. She's a sweetheart. This is the one you'll brush." Matthew retrieved two brushes and handed one to her. As they brushed they talked. Mainly about the horses. Mabel also assisted Matthew to finish the rest of the tacking and harnessing the horses up. "Thank you for your help… and your conversation! I really enjoyed it." Matthew said as he finished clipping the harness to the wagon, completing the process.

"It was my pleasure!" Mabel exclaimed.

"One of these days when it isn't so cold out here, I'll have to take you on a ride. Sully has shown me some places that are purty as can be."

"Oh, would you?! I haven't ridden for pleasure in such a long time!"

"Let's plan on it, shall we?" Matthew said with some of the Boston manners Michaela had infused in him.

"Yes! Let's!" Mabel said. Matthew assisted Mabel to climb onto the seat, and then took his spot at the driver's seat. He released the brake and clucked the horses into motion. He very adeptly pulled the wagon in front of the house and waited for Michaela to come out. She very promptly did so. "Ma? Are you okay if I tag along into town? I forgot ta pick up somethin'"

"Yes, that would be fine." Sully accompanied Michaela out to the wagon and boosted her onto the seat. Mabel slid closer to Matthew to allow room for Michaela, and their arms brushed. Goosebumps gathered on her arm and a blush rose to her cheeks, making her cold cheeks become slightly rosier. Michaela leaned down and brushed a kiss across Sully's lips. Once Michaela was settled in, Matthew clucked and slapped the reins gently on the horses' backs, urging them onward.

"Matthew, why don't you pull the wagon in front of Mr. Bray's store and take Mabel in with you? I'll walk over to Grace's and then join you in a little while. Is that okay?" Michaela said as they pulled into the outskirts of town.

"Sure thing, Ma," Matthew replied. Once the wagon came to a full stop and Matthew put the breaks on, he swung down and helped Michaela and Mabel down. Michaela started on her way across the street to Grace's, medical bag in hand, and Matthew took Mabel's arm and escorted her into the store.

Mabel browsed for several minutes, trying to figure out what she could buy. The more she looked, the more she realized that she wanted to get a gift for each of the members of the Sully family. They were doing so much for her, and she wanted to thank them. She felt in her pocket for the money she had received. She knew there wasn't enough there to buy everybody a specific premade gift, but she could make them something. Homemade was better than nothing at all. With that idea in mind, Mabel browsed through the material and yarn sections, collecting the yarn and bolts of fabric in her arms as she found what she wanted. _Yes! I'll knit Matthew, Brian, and Sully scarves with their initials on them, and then I'll sew Michaela a matching pair of embroidered pillowcases! Hmmm. What to get for the girls? _ Mabel ran her fingers through her hair as she pondered. The bell rang and Mabel turned to see who entered. It was Michaela, and she made her way over to Mabel.  
"How are Grace and Nadine?" she asked.

"Wonderful!" Michaela exclaimed, "All is well! Are you finding everything you need?"

"Yes. Well mostly. I just can't figure out what to get for Anna and Katie."

"Are you sewing and knitting things?" Michaela said as she observed the stack of items in Mabel's arms.

"Yes."

"How about some doll clothes!" Michaela suggested.

"Yes! Perfect idea! I saw the perfect material just a few minutes ago!" Mabel said as she rushed back to the fabric section.

* * *

Matthew meandered inconspicuously around the store as Michaela and Mabel flustered about, searching for what they needed. He had a mission he needed to complete, and that mission was to find presents for both Mabel and Anna Rose. He already had gifts for his family, but he hadn't yet had time to make it into town to buy theirs. Finally, he found what he was looking for. He called Mr. Bray over and quietly asked him if he could quickly wrap his items up before the girls saw them. Mr. Bray did so, with a mischievous look in his eye.

"You like her, don't ya boy?" Mr. Bray said.

"What! No!... Wha…?!" Matthew sputtered. Mr. Bray laughed and winked at him.

"Good for you, Matthew. It's about time you got back on the horse again."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The remaining days until Christmas Eve and Christmas flew by in a flurry of hustling and bustling and cooking and laughter. Before they knew it, it was the morning of Christmas Eve. The town had planned to turn the annual Christmas party into a dance this year! All-day, Mabel fretted about what she was going to wear. She had nothing that was fancy enough to wear. Finally, she decided it would be best if she feigned sickness and stayed home. Michaela entered her room a few hours before the planned time to leave.

"Mabel? Aren't you feeling well? We are planning to leave in several hours and you aren't getting ready."

"Well, actually, I think I am just going to stay home tonight. I'm not feeling so great. It's nothing too serious. I believe an early bedtime will work wonders." Mabel said as Michaela laid an experienced hand on her forehead.

"You don't feel hot. Are you sure that's what's wrong?" Mabel hung her head, unable to meet Michaela's motherly searching eyes.

"No.," she said guiltily, "Truth is, I don't have a dress. The three I have are in no way acceptable." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Michaela wiped at one that escaped, and then stomped from the room. Mabel sat there, bewildered. Her plans to stay home were completely thwarted when Michaela came trampling back into her bedroom. She laid a ball gown on the bed and turned to face Mabel.

"Here. This should help. Why don't we get you a rose water bath, and then I'll help you dress and fashion your hair." Mabel looked up in surprise, and a look of wonder crossed her face. Michaela would do that for her? "Oh, and don't worry about Anna, I've already found one of Katie's that she can use. I'll get the hot water started and we'll get you ready in no time at all!" Michaela said as she exited the room.

Mabel sat at the bed, completely amazed. Her heart raced as she imagined scenarios, of dancing and conversing and maybe even sparking, that were once not possible, but now, thanks to Michaela, were. Thoughts of Matthew crossed the forefront of her mind, and a silly blush rose to her cheeks once again. Maybe he would ask her to dance. Mabel dreamily shrugged her shoulders and shook her head and then followed Michaela into the washroom. A short hour later, Michaela helped Mabel slip the dress over her head, careful to not disrupt the gorgeous hairstyle Michaela had fashioned. As the dress fell and swooshed around her feet, Mabel gasped at her reflection in the mirror. Michaela stood behind her, buttoning the small buttons up her back. Mabel let her eyes flow down her body as she observed herself. Her copper hair was loosely french braided from her left temple around the back of her head and then it merged into a beautiful messy chignon at the base of her skull on the right side. A few curls were allowed to frame her face. Michaela, along with the dress and shoes, had lent her a necklace that lay perfect at the hollow of her neck. Mabel's eyes then drifted to the dress. She reached both hands up and placed them on the base of her throat, where the lace collar of the neck was. The lace merged into the fabric of the dress. It was forest green and provided the perfect contrast to her copper hair and violet eyes. It was long-sleeved and fitted at the waist. From the waist down, it billowed out and swooshed at her feet. The last third of the dress was ruffled. Michaela commanded Mabel to spin slowly around as she finished the last button. Michaela pressed a hand to her bosom and gasped.

"Mabel! You look amazing!" The clock chimed five times downstairs, signaling it was time for them to take their leave. Michaela swished her own red dress down the hall to her bedroom to retrieve a heavy shawl for Mabel. Mabel followed after and made her way downstairs. Sully was outside on the porch with Brian, waiting for the women to make their appearance so that they could assist them in the wagons. Matthew stood at the door, with Katie and Anna Rose spinning at his feet, swirling their dresses around. "Pretty dresses!" They cried. Michaela and Mabel quickly bundled the girls and themselves up and then allowed Sully and Matthew to help them onto the seats. Matthew had brought his wagon over so that Mabel wouldn't have to ride in the back. After assisting Mabel to take her seat, he handed Anna Rose up to her to sit in her lap. Then he promptly took his spot and they were off, following Sully, Michaela, Brian, and Katie.

Music and laughter could already be heard as they pulled up to the party. After aiding the ladies and children to disembark from the wagon, Matthew and Sully went to pull the wagons out of the way and to get the horses settled. Michaela and Mabel, each with their respective daughter on their hip, swished through the door. Dorothy rushed to greet Michaela and Mabel. Dorothy gave Mabel a hug too and gushed over how adorable Anna Rose was. Katie asked to be let down, and so did Anna Rose. They didn't stray away but instead plopped down on the floor right by Dorothy's feet. Matthew, Sully, and Brian returned from taking care of the wagon and made their way over to the women. Matthew extended his arm out to Mabel.

"Would you care to dance?" A stunning smile from Mabel answered his question, and he pulled her to the dance floor. Sully, Michaela, and Brian, stared after them in awe, as Matthew led Mabel in a waltz. They meshed very well together and soon, people stopped to stare after them. They whispered amongst themselves about who this mysterious woman was.

"I'll watch the girls for a bit, Ma. Pa, why don't you go dance with her for a bit?"

"You know what Brian? I think that is a wonderful idea. Don't you Mrs. Sully?" Sully teased Michaela. He lovingly pulled Michaela into his arms and escorted her to the dance floor.

* * *

Mabel's heart beat erratically as Matthew swung her 'round and 'round the floor. The people around her were but a blur in her vision. She only had eyes for the man who had his hand gently, yet firmly at her waist. Almost like he was staking his claim on her. The music changed, and Matthew switched the style of the dance. And so it went on and on and on. Finally, after a particularly fast-paced reel, Mabel had to take a breather. She was still recovering from her fainting bout caused by famishment and exhaustion.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked. He placed his hand in the small of her back and took her to a chair.

"Oh yes! I'm having such a wonderful time! I am just plum worn out!"

"Okay then. How 'bout we go an' get us some food and a drink? Does that sound alright?"

"Yes, that would be great. Could you by chance go and find Anna? I bet she is hungry as well."

"Sure thing. I'll be right back." Mabel started after him as he made his way to the crowd. What a fine man he was.

* * *

Matthew searched through the crowd, looking for Anna Rose and Katie. Soon enough he found them; Chattering amongst themselves in the gibberish only they could understand. Dorothy was watching them.

"Oh, Matthew!" Dorothy exclaimed and rushed over to him. "You look like you are having a fabulous time with Mabel! She's so sweet isn't she?"

"Yes, ma'am she is," Matthew said with an exaggerated drawl and a cheeky smile on his face. Dorothy placed a hand on her chest. Oh to be young and in love again. Anna Rose heard Matthew's voice and picked her head up, searching him out. Once she saw him, she stood up and bolted over to him. Katie was quick on her heels. Matthew crouched down and caught them in his arms.

"Mattoo!" Anna Rose yelled, burrowing her face into the crook of his neck. Matthew stood up and walked back to Mabel, as they chitter-chattered in his ear. As Matthew arrived by Mabel with the girls, Michaela and Sully made their way over. They stood together and observed the crowd for a while. As Matthew scanned the crowd, Brian caught his eye. He was approaching Sarah Sheehan, his long-time crush. Matthew smiled as Brian held out his arm and Sarah took it and they started dancing. _Good for him! _Matthew's attention was then drawn to the door.

"Look! There's Grace and Robert E and the new baby!" He pointed out to his family. Michaela and Mabel walked briskly towards them and met in a hug.

"Grace? What are you doing here? You should be resting at home!" Michaela admonished.

"I know! But we heard the party goin' on an' we jist couldn't resist comin'! 'Sides, I wanna show Nadine off!"

"Okay then. I'll allow you to stay if you take a seat over here." Grace nodded her head, and Michaela led her over to a chair. Grace handed Nadine to Mabel as Michaela and Robert E helped her to sit and get settled. Matthew watched as Mabel stared lovingly into the face of the baby. Her eyes held a look of awe and amazement. A small smile pulled the corner of Matthew's mouth up. At that moment, he knew that Mabel was the one he had been waiting for. The one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The one he wanted to have and hold and to raise beautiful babies with. He knew that he had only known her for a few days, but he just knew that she was the one. Now that he knew, the trick was that he had to get her to realize it… and what a challenge that was going to be.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A crowd gathered around Robert E and Grace. Everyone wanted to see the newest member of the town. Nadine was gently passed around the arms of the townsfolk and people oohed and awed at her. She truly was a beautiful baby. After Nadine was back into Grace's arms, the music resumed.

"I believe we got interrupted on our way to eat." Matthew told Mabel, "would you still like to do that?" Mabel nodded and grabbed Anna Rose by the hand.

"I think we'll follow you guys." Sully said as he picked Katie up, " we're hungry too, aren't we, Katie?" Brian, along with Sara, met up with them at the food table.

"You look lovely," Michaela complimented Sara.

"She sure does, doesn't she Ma.: Brian said impishly. A blush lit up Sara's face at Brian's words.

"Thank you, Dr. Mike. So do you." She giggled. Just as the group finished eating, the party turned to caroling, signaling it was almost time for the tree lighting. Roughly half an hour later, the Reverend asked that the townsfolk start to light their candles and gather at the door. Once everybody was finished lighting, The Reverend, with Loren at his side, began the procession. Michaela, Sully, with Anna Rose and Katie, as well as Brian and Sara were amidst the first people after the Reverend. Mabel and Matthew waited until the end. Mabel filed out the door, and Matthew followed behind her. They each had their respective candles in their hands. Halfway through their trek to the tree, Mabel lost her footing on some ice. She gasped as she almost hit the ground, but luckily for her, Matthew caught her and pulled her to him. Their candles dropped to the ground, hissing as they were extinguished by the contact with the snow. Matthew's face was so close to Mabel's. He searched her eyes briefly, and then… he kissed her.

* * *

Matthew's kiss was unlike anything Mabel had ever known before. Goosebumps graced her whole body as if she were cold, but in reality, a warm heat spread throughout her whole being. This was what she had dreamed of! It was happening. Her arms came up around his neck and she laced her hands behind his neck. He placed his hands on either side of her face. The last thing Mabel's heart wanted to do was break the seal of the kiss, but her brain screamed at her that she needed to. She couldn't get involved with him! They released each other and clumsily bent down to retrieve their candles, knocking into each other with their heads. Matthew chucked and Mabel nervously giggled. _What did I just do?! _She thought

"Here. I've got a match that we can use to relight our candles." Matthew pulled it out of his pocket and soon enough had both of the candles once again lit. Mabel hurried to catch up with the crowd, leaving Matthew staring out after her. _Shoot! I might've just blown it completely. _

* * *

As soon as they arrived back at the Homestead. Mabel took Anna Rose and scurried up to her room before undressing and redressing them both, and gently hanging the gowns back in her closet. A short while later, a knock sounded at her door and Michaela stepped into the room. "We're gathering in the living room shortly to partake in our annual Christmas traditions. You are more than welcome to join us."

"Okay," Mabel answered. She picked up Anna Rose and swung her onto her hip, before following Dr. Mike, and grabbing a throw blanket from the foot of the bed on her way out. Everyone took their positions in the living room. Michaela and Sully sat in their matching rockers, and Brian, with Katie on his lap, and Matthew were on the couch, leaving a chair by the fire open for her. She sat down and placed Anna Rose on her lap. Once everyone was settled, Michaela began the reading of the Christmas Story. A few minutes into the story, Anna Rose slid off of Mabel's lap and tottered over to Matthew. She sat looking up at him with her doe eyes until he noticed her. He looked down and a look of startlement crossed his features. Once he recognized that she wanted to sit on his lap, he smiled and reached down to pick her up. She cuddled into his chest and he tucked a blanket around her, before making himself comfortable once again. Mabel's heart melted as she watched the interaction between her handsome rescuer and her cherished daughter. It seemed as though Anna Rose had fallen deeply in love with Matthew, and vice versa. They made quite a pair, Mabel did have to give them that. Mabel shook her head, casting out thoughts about her feeling the same way as Anna did, and refocused herself to listening to Michaela's radiant voice project the wonderful story of Christ's miraculous birth. Once they were through reading the Christmas Story, they took a quick intermission, while Sully popped some popcorn on the stove. With that completed, everyone bedded down once again, and Michaela continued on with their tradition of reading "A Christmas Carol." They had been reading for roughly twenty minutes when Sully cocked his head towards the door as if hearing something in the distance. Michaela paused briefly, thinking she had heard something also, before dismissing the thought, and continuing. A minute passed, and this time Sully got up from his chair and walked to the window. Michaela stopped once again and put the book down in her lap.

"Sully? What is it dear?"

"It sounds like bells. Do you hear that?" Michaela listened and then answered him.

"Yes! It does sound like bells. Matthew, do you hear it? What about you Mabel?" Mabel listened carefully, and then she too heard it. It sounded like bells that would be attached to a horse-drawn sleigh.

"Who could it be, pa?" Brian asked.

"I haven't a clue, Brian. It's ten o'clock. Who would be about at this time?" The whole family stood up from their seats and walked to the window. With the full moon being just a few days ago, it still lit up the night sky, and within a minute or two, the shadow of a sleigh being pulled by two horses could be seen. Half a minute more passed and it became clear that there were two people in the sleigh. Once it reached the house, the driver pulled the sleigh right next to the steps leading into the house. He stepped down and helped the woman get down. The family, with Sully and Michaela at the head, moved to the door. Sully opened it and light spilled onto the front porch. The woman and man turned towards the door and the family gasped…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Michaela burst through the door at the speed of lightning; the rest of the family quick at her heels. "Colleen!" She yelled. Colleen squealed and rushed into the arms of her adoptive mother. Tears streamed down both their faces. "It's you! It's really you! Oh, my baby! I've missed you so!"

"Ma! You can't imagine how much I've missed you! All of you!" She released Michaela and met in a group hug with Matthew and Brian. Michaela moved her attention to Andrew and drew him in for a squeeze. Everyone started chattering at once, causing quite the ruckus. Michaela called for attention and shuffled everyone inside.

"I thought your last letter said that you and Andrew weren't going to be able to make it for Christmas this year," Sully said.

"I know, but then I remembered the promise Ma made to us all those Christmas's ago. She said that of all the days of the year, Christmas would be the day we would always be together. I knew right then that we just had to come. I talked to Andrew and he immediately agreed." Andrew nodded his head and slipped his arm around her waist.

* * *

Mabel stood back with her arms around Anna Rose as the flutter of excitement played out in front of her. She could see the love Michaela and Sully had for the daughter that wasn't theirs by blood. Mabel was surprised at just how young Colleen was. She couldn't be much past seventeen or eighteen. _Young love… I remember the days, _Memories of her own love flashed through her mind as she watched the family interact. She watched as Michaela had them set their bags down by the door and ushered them into the living room. She motioned toward Mabel, and a blush coming from nervousness rose to her cheeks.

"Colleen. Andrew. This is Mabel. She's agreed to stay with us and help out with Katie and with the house."

"Wonderful! I'm glad you'll be able to help Ma out. She always overdoes it!" Colleen said, looking first to Michaela with a glint of admiration and love and then shifting her gaze to Mabel."

"This little angel of hers is Anna Rose. Katie and Anna have become very close friends." As if proving her mother's point, Katie wiggled down from her spot in Colleen's arms and walked over to Anna. She grabbed her hand and led her over to Colleen.

"Rosie!" Katie giggled and gave Anna a hug. Katie pointed at Colleen. "Sista'" Colleen bent down with a smile and waved at her little sister's best friend. A shy grin crossed Anna's face.

"I'm assuming you'll want to be put up in your room," Mabel said to Colleen, " so I'll quickly move my things over to the girls' room and bunk in with them."

"Thank you," Colleen said appreciatively.

Like a mother hen, Michaela gathered her brood into the living room to finish their traditions.

After the story was read, Michaela set the book aside and looked around. Katie and Anna Rose were fast asleep; Katie snuggled in Colleen's lap and Anna Rose in Matthew's. Colleen and Matthew gingerly stood up and trudged up the stairs to the girls' room. They tucked them into bed quickly. "Night my darlings," Colleen said as she brushed a kiss across Katie's forehead.

"Ni' Ni'" Katie murmured even though she was in the depths of sleep.

Colleen smiled as she and Matthew returned back downstairs. The room was filled with an air of excitement and anticipation for what was next to come. Michaela wrung her hands and bounced on her toes and Sully had a grin that threatened to crack his face in two. For the several past Christmas' that they'd had, they hadn't done too much. Matthew, Colleen, and Brian were older and Katie was too young to really know what was going on. But this Christmas, everyone was home, and there were two little girls who were excited for the events to happen the next day. Sully walked to the door and motioned for Brian, Matthew, and Andrew to follow him. They slipped on their shoes and coats and went outside into the cold. As soon as the door shut, Michaela scurried upstairs and returned with a box filled with decorations, strings of popcorn and brightly colored, braided scraps of fabric. Colleen and Mabel rushed over and began rifling through the box of trinkets. Pretty soon, four sets of boots could be heard stomping up the stairs to the door. The door opened and a gust of frigid air whooshed in, followed by the men who were quietly joshing about. With them came the nearly ten-foot-tall tree that Brian and Sully had cut down earlier that week and had stashed in the barn. With some effort, the tree was propped up in its place and the real fun began.

Once the decoration box was empty, the popcorn and braided fabric ropes strung around the tree and the star placed on top, the family retrieved the wrapped gifts each one had stashed and brought them to the tree. When that was completed, Michaela and Sully sent everyone else up to bed with a mischievous glint in their eyes. They had stockings to fill after all! It was nearly a half-hour later when they finished all their shenanigans and retired to their bedroom to go to bed, although Michaela was sure that no sleep was to be had.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Katie flicked her eyes open wide and gasped. She wiggled her toes under the covers with excitement. "Kistmas!" She whispered. She sat up and let her eyes adjust to the dark. Once they did so, she flipped the covers back, slipped out of the covers, and slid off the bed. She made sure to be quiet, as she saw that Rosie and Mabel were still asleep. She walked to the window and peeked out. Sure enough, the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon. She tiptoed to the door and slipped out.

She made her way down the hall and contemplated her decision. Should she wake Colleen and Andrew first, or Matthew and Brian, or her Ma and Pa? Not sure, she tiptoed back into the room and gently shook her new-found best friend awake. Maybe Rosie could help her decide. Rosie rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as Katie prodded her awake. "Is Kistmas!" Katie whispered excitedly. Anna Rose smiled and quietly got out of her bed. Katie once again exited the room and padded down the hall. "Who wake up?" Katie asked. Anna shrugged her shoulders. "I fink Bwen 'n Matew." Katie babbled. Anna nodded and Katie approached the door to Brian's room that he was sharing with Matthew for the duration of his stay. Katie walked over to Brian's bed and softly blew in his face. "Mewwy Kistmas!" Brian groaned and a small smile tipped the corner of his mouth up.

* * *

Matthew squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a little hand trace the outline of his face. He shook his head as the little fingers brushed across his cheek, tickling them. He rubbed his eyes and cracked them open. When his eyes focused, he saw that it was Anna Rose. She was kneeling on the floor next to the makeshift cot he'd created to sleep in. "Is Chri'mas." She told him matter of factly. Matthew looked over and saw that Katie had woken Brian up, and he was sitting up and Katie had crawled in his lap.

"It sure is, sweet thing." Katie saw that Matthew was up and she bounded across the room and jumped into his lap.

"Wake 'Leen 'n 'Drew."

"You wanna go get Colleen and Andrew up?" Matthew asked. Katie nodded enthusiastically.

" 'n mama. 'N papa."

"Okay then. Go get everyone up." Katie took Anna by the hand and ran down the hall to Colleen's room. Katie struggled with the door for a few seconds, but then succeeded. She approached the bed and used her petite fingers to tickle Colleen under her chin. "'ake up!" Colleen's eyes flew open and she smiled at her little sister. She gently pushed her elbow into her husband who was spooned up against her back. "It's Kistmas, Andrew," Colleen said, as she copied her little sister's pronunciation.

"Merry Christmas, baby," Andrew whispered. Seeing that Colleen and Andrew were up, Katie ran back out into the hall.

"I go 'ake, my mama up," Anna stated to Katie. Katie nodded her approval and then dashed across the hall to her parents room. As always, her mama and papa were snuggled as close as possible to each other. Katie climbed up onto the bed and bounced on top of them.

"Oof!" Sully exhaled. Michaela groaned and then rolled over to lay her head against Sully's chest. Katie wriggled her way in between them and whispered into their ears. "Is Kistmas! 'Ake up!" Michaela smiled and then squirmed her way out of Sully's arms so she could sit up. Katie bounced out of their bedroom and stood in the hall. The rest of the family began to slowly emerge from their rooms, and even though they were rubbing at their sleep-filled eyes, an aura of excitement surrounded them. Everyone ambled out of their rooms and assembled in the hallway. The air buzzed with happiness and anticipation, and the noise level began to rise.

"What ya think, Katydid?! D'ya think Ol' Saint Nick done came?" Sully said, tickling Katie's ribs. She giggled and squealed with glee. "" Ya ready ta go downstairs?" The family nodded and Sully led the procession. Anna and Katie rushed down the steps as fast as they could without falling and turned the corner into the living room. They gasped as they took it all in. They saw the huge tree that had 'magically' appeared during the night, with a pile of presents tucked neatly under it, and also the full stockings that hung from the mantle. They both looked back, not sure where to even begin. The family filed into the living room and claimed their spots. Brian took his place at the foot of the tree, claiming the position of the present-distrubutioner. Sully walked over to the mantle and gingerly lifted a couple of stockings down. He gave the first two to Colleen and Andrew, then Matthew and Colleen, then Michaela and Katie, and finally to Mabel and Anna Rose. Mabel looked at him with wide eyes, and Sully read gratefulness in her swimming green orbs. He knew that she hadn't expected them to fill a stocking for her or for Anna Rose. Sully took the last stocking, which was his, down and took a seat, cross-legged, between Michaela's legs where she was sitting in her rocking chair. Katie looked up at him and Sully nodded at her. "Go ahead and look through 'em." He told everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Let's try this again! So sorry for the technical difficulties!**

Mabel observed as the people she had come to love in such a short amount of time examined the contents of their stockings. She could tell that Michaela and Sully had spent a lot of time agonizing over what to put in each person's stocking. A wave of thankfulness passed through her with a force strong enough to knock her down. She was so blessed to have found this wonderful family. Ten minutes passed, and everyone had thoroughly looked through their stockings. Michaela nodded at Brian, who turned to the pile of presents and handed each person one. "We always open our presents this way," Brian explained to Mabel and Anna, " We go 'round the circle and each person tells who the gift is from and then opens it."

"Anna Rose, would you like to start us off?" Michaela probed. Anna answered with an enthusiastic nod, causing smiles to break across the family's faces. She gingerly traced the edges of the packaging, not wanting to rip the paper off. The family observed as she untied the knot that kept the paper together and then unfolded the edges. The paper fell away to show a wooden rectangular box. Seeing that her small fingers were unable to pry the top off, she offered it to Matthew. "Nee' help." Matthew took it from her hand and popped the top off, before handing it back down to her so she could peek in. She gasped as she caught sight of what was inside and stared with a look of amazement on her face. Carefully, she pulled the doll out and hugged it to her chest. "Doll?!" Mabel let out a gasp at the thoughtfulness of the gift! Anna Rose had never had a doll before!

"Who's it from sweetheart?" Mabel questioned. Matthew read the tag attached to the paper.

"It's from Ma."

"Oh, Michaela!" Mabel cried. "Thank you!"

"It was my pleasure! Katie, why don't you open yours next?" Katie, unlike Anna Rose, ripped the paper off of an identically shaped rectangular box. Matthew popped the top of hers off too, and she pulled a similar doll from the box. The girls both squealed and hugged their dolls and then each other.

"They're gorgeous, girls!" Colleen gushed. "You chose right Ma." And so it went… They went round and round the circle giving and receiving the gifts. By the time they were done, Mabel's heart was full, and tears of thankfulness and love threatened to spill onto her cheeks. Michaela had gifted her some of her old dresses and also some fabric with which to sew a couple of new dresses and underthings for both her and Anna Rose. Matthew and Brian bought her a new pair of shoes and a split riding skirt, and Sully had carved her a beautiful wooden hairpiece. Not to mention Anna Rose's gifts. She had been completely and utterly spoiled. It had seemed that the Sully family was completely enthralled with her. Everyone was happy with the gifts that she had quickly thrown together for her new makeshift family. Hand-knitted scarves for the boys, a set of embroidered pillowcases for Michaela, and a new dress for each of Anna Rose and Katie's new dolls.

Finally, the last of the paper and string had been cleaned up, and Michaela stood up from her chair to busy herself in the kitchen and Sully to head out to the barn. Before they could move though, Matthew and Brian gave each other a knowing look.

"Oh wait!" Brian said, "we almost forgot our last gift!"

"Pa, this is mainly for you, but Ma, you play a big part in this too." Matthew said, "Why don't you sit down." Matthew notioned with his hands to their chairs. Michaela and Sully complied and looked at each other with a look of bewilderment. Matthew reached far under the tree and came back up with an envelope. He placed the envelope in Sully's hands. "We shoulda done this a long time ago. Why Dontcha read it aloud?" Sully pulled a piece of legal looking paper out of the envelope and began to read.

"Notice is hereby given that Matthew Franklin and Brian Christopher have legally changed their surname from Cooper to…" Sully paused as his voice broke," Sully…" Michaela gasped and stood up. She gathered the boys in her arms and kissed each one on the cheek. Sully also stood, and when Michaela released them, he too pulled them in a fatherly hug. Matthew looked up and was surprised to see two fat tears rolling down Sully's cheeks.

"Oh, Pa!" Brian cried, burying his head in his father's neck.

"This is one a the best gifts I've ever gotten 'afore."

"We're grateful for ya, Sully. Fer all ya done and do. Glad to be able to call ya pa." Matthew said. Sully turned to Michaela and she dashed away his tears before enveloping him in her arms. Matthew cleared his throat and then spoke. "I'm gonna head on out and do chores 'for breakfast is ready."

"Thanks, Matthew."

"Colleen, wanna help me prepare breakfast? It will be just like old times!" Michaela said. Colleen stood up and followed Michaela into the kitchen as Matthew headed towards the door to don his boots and coat. Katie pulled Sully to the floor to play with her and Anna's new toys and Andrew headed upstairs to retrieve something, which left Mabel standing alone. She looked around, not wanting to interrupt father-daughter or mother-daughter time, and decided she could use some fresh air. She was feeling very overwhelmed emotionally about all the kindness and love she had witnessed and been a part of throughout the morning. She went upstairs and quickly threw on a warm skirt and long-sleeved shirt and then slipped her hands through her coat before tying her boots on, and trekking after Matthew. She reached the barn door and slid it open enough for her to squeeze through. The sound alerted Matthew and he turned to look at her from his spot sitting on a bucket preparing to milk a cow.

"Hey," Matthew greeted her with raised eyebrows., "What are you doing out here in the cold?"

"Hope you don't mind me too much. I needed some air. It's been a long time since I've been with this big of a group. The noise got to me, I guess." _And the memories..._

"I understand. We can be quite loud." Matthew said with a grin. He stood up from his spot, found another bucket, and slid it over next to his. "Ever milked a cow before?" Mabel shook her head.

"No. That was always my younger brothers' job." Matthew motioned for her to sit next to him. He slowly showed her how to strip the teat, and after watching for a few times, she tried. It took her a couple tries to get it down, but then she figured it out and they fell into a rhythm, her milking one side, and he the other. A few minutes of silence passed.

"You have a few siblings?" Matthew asked. Mabel chuckled at his understatement.

"Not just a few. I have ten."

"Ten!" Matthew exclaimed. "That's insane! I have trouble with the three I have!" Matthew said with a smile.

"It was pretty crazy," Mabel said, her smile falling as her mind filled with memories of her childhood.

"Where do you fall in the order of that passel of young 'uns?"

"I'm the oldest." She said matter-of-factly.

"That's rough. It's hard enough for me, I can't imagine having seven more, 'sides the ones I got."

"You have no idea," Mabel said softly. "I guess that's one reason why I'm feeling overwhelmed this morning. I've never had a Christmas like this before. Christmas at my house was a stressful event. We were lucky to receive a few pieces of candy or a trinket of some kind."

"I know the feeling. It was everything my Ma could do to provide for us three after my Pa done ran off." Mabel looked at him with a question in her eyes. She hadn't heard about his Pa. "My Pa ran off when Colleen and Brian were just little." Mabel nodded her understanding. The conversation lulled, as Matthew and Mabel finished the job at hand.

"What do you do now?" Mabel asked.

"I cover the milk and then feed the animals, and break their water, and then I take the milk inside."

"What can I do to help?"

"Wanna feed the chickens and collect the eggs?" Mabel smiled. She loved chickens! Matthew showed her what to do and then left her to it. They recongregated a little while later at the barn door. Matthew grabbed the full pail and they walked back towards the house.

"Thanks for that. It was just what I needed." Mabel said, tipping her head to look at him.

"My pleasure." Brian met them at the door.

"I was just comin' to get ya. Ma says breakfast is done. Here let me take that." he said and then he took the pail to the kitchen where the churn and strainer were. Matthew and Mabel undressed and they too made their way to the table. Everyone was seated, and the two open seats were next to each other. Matthew pulled out her chair for her before getting settled in his own. Michaela held out her hands for Sully and Colleen to hold, signaling she would say grace. The rest of the family linked hands and Michaela began.

"Father, at this time we bow our heads in gratitude. We're so grateful for each and every person sitting around this table. We're thankful for Andrew and Colleen and their safety in coming to us. We're thankful for Katie and Brian, and Matthew. And we are so blessed to have Mabel and Anna Rose here with us as well. We ask a blessing on the food that it can nourish and strengthen us. But most of all, we're thankful for the gift of Your Son, and the opportunity we have to celebrate it. In His name, Amen." As soon as the prayer finished, chatter ensued. Mabel inconspicuously wiped a tear that slipped from her eye because of Michaela's eloquent words. She turned her head to receive a platter of sausages from Matthew and caught him looking at her with an understanding look. _What a good man he is…_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Christmas breakfast was quickly finished, and cleaned up, and then everyone dispersed to their rooms to get dressed for the church service. Katie and Anna Rose were bouncing around with the excitement of putting on the matching dresses Matthew had gotten them. They grabbed them from the living room, hugged them to their bodies and ran up the stairs, Mabel and Michaela chuckling as they scurried after them.

Once in the bedroom, Mabel stripped Anna's clothes off and put her in a beautiful petticoat lent by Katie until Mabel could fashion one for Anna out of some of the fabric Michaela had given her. Anna danced around, full of excitement. Once the petticoat was on, Mabel had Anna sit on the bed so she could brush her light-brown tresses. It wasn't quite long enough for Mabel to fashion, but soon it would be. Once finished, Mabel allowed her to play quietly with her doll while Mabel got ready. She wouldn't slip the dress on Anna Rose until they were ready to go. She didn't want to chance it getting dirty.

With her enlivened daughter settled, Mabel turned the attention to herself. She glanced in the mirror, and smiled at her unruly hair. She hadn't had time to tame it this morning before they opened gifts, and with her excursion outside to help Matthew, it was quite tangled. Mabel sighed and stripped off her own clothes. She put her best petticoat on and then slipped on one of the dresses Michaela had given to her. Then she retrieved her brush and got to work.

A similar scene played out in Sully and Michaela's room. As Michaela fashioned her hair, Katie stood on the bed, jumping around and wrestling with Sully.

"You're just exacerbating her excitement, you know." Michaela told him as she turned towards him with her hands intertwined in her hair, french-braiding it. "I don't know how she will ever settle down for the service."

"If I get her energy out now, she'll sleep for the service. 'Sides, I'm having fun." Sully said. He rolled onto his feet and came up behind her, nuzzling her neck. "Although as much as I love playing with Katie, I wish it was you I was frolicking in the bed with." Michaela blushed and a girlish giggled escaped.

"Later." She whispered. A grin crossed Sully's face. He walked over to the closet and pulled out his slacks and suit coat. Katie plopped to her bottom and slid off the bed. She came up to Michaela and pulled on her mother's dress.

"Dress, Mama?" Katie said hopefully.

"Yes, Sweetheart, I'm almost done with my hair and then we'll put your new dress on."

"'M'kay." As promised, Michaela quickly finished her hair and then helped her young daughter don her new dress. After she slipped her shoes on and put on her little cape, they were ready. They made their way downstairs to the wagons, which Matthew and Brian had hitched to the horses. Colleen and Andrew emerged from their room.

"Kaite! Look at you! Andrew, don't you think she looks spectacular!?"

"Yes, I do." Another bedroom door opened, and Anna Rose stepped out, followed by Mabel. "Anna Rose looks adorable as well."

"I concur." Agreed Michaela, "and Mabel! That dress flatters you!"

"Thank you." Said Mabel shyly as she blushed at the compliment.

Sully ushered the family down the stairs and into the wagons. Once on their way, Michaela led them in some Christmas carols. It was the perfect scene with everyone full of smiles and laughs, wrapped up cozy in blankets, as the horses pulled them to town through the drifted snow and chilled air.

The service went well, and the Reverend gave a great sermon about the true meaning of Christmas. After they were done visiting, they loaded up in the wagons once again and returned home to prepare Christmas dinner. Once home, Sully and Matthew pulled the wagons up to the front porch and set the brakes. Matthew stepped down and Mabel allowed him to gently lift her to the ground. After doing so, Matthew held his arms out for Anna Rose. She threw herself at him and Matthew caught her and then threw her in the air. She giggled and Matthew couldn't help but chuckle right along with her.

"Matthew, Brian, let's go change real fast and then we'll unhitch the teams and do chores a bit early. Andrew, you're welcome ta join us?"

"Sounds good, Pa." Brian said.

"I would love to!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Anna sweetheart, let's go get you changed out of your dress so you can take a nap." Mabel said, as she entered the house.

"Katie, you too!" Mabel and Michaela tucked the girls in and then returned downstairs. As promised, the men disappeared outside to unhook the horses and do chores. Colleen was already in the kitchen collecting foodstuffs from the pantry and ice box in preparation for their meal.

"Is anyone coming for dinner tonight, Ma?" Colleen questioned.

"No. Just us this year," answered Michaela. She made her way over to the table where Colleen had set out a pile of potatoes in need of peeling. Colleen set the items in her hands down and then turned her attention to her mother.

"Are the boys bringing the turkey in?"

"Yes. Sully said he'll bring it in as soon as they finish chores."

"Until then, I'll help you peel."

"So shall I," Mabel said. The three women sat down, grabbed a knife and began to chat as they peeled the mountain of potatoes in front of them.

Several hours later, delicious smells wafted through the house. The menfolk were having a chess tournament in front of the fire, the girls, having awakened from their naps were playing with their dolls, and Michaela, Mabel and Colleen were putting the finishing touches to their Christmas dinner. Everything was ready. All that was left to do was for Sully to carve the turkey. Michaela called the family to the table and as soon as the turkey was carved and grace was said, they dug in.

By 9 o'clock that night, everyone except for the matriarch and patriarch of the family was in bed and asleep. They were all exhausted from their early morning as well as the huge meal they had consumed. Michaela and Sully had sent everyone off to bed and stayed downstairs to finish up the last few dishes. Michaela finished washing the last plate and handed it to Sully. He rubbed the towel over it in a circular motion. Michaela dried her hands and then sighed. "What a Christmas!" She said, enunciating each word. Sully placed the plate in its rightful place and hung the rag up. He approached Michaela from behind and encircled his arms around her waist. "It's not over yet." He whispered sultrily in her ear.

"Oh yeah?" She whispered back.

"Nope. We still have one last gift to give each other." Sully swung Michaela into his arms and carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom, closing the door behind them with his foot…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Unfortunately, Colleen and Andrew were only able to stay for a few days after Christmas, as Colleen's classes resumed and Andrew was needed at his practice. Another teary goodbye was said at the station and life resumed. A few days after they sent off Colleen and Andrew, Sully received a telegram.

"Sully!" Horace called as he saw Sully pass by the door of the office. Sully changed directions and approached the window.

"What can I do for ya, Horace?"

"Actually, a telegram came for ya this mornin'"

"Oh?"

"Yep. Here ya go." Horace said, handing the paper over to him.

"Thanks Horace," Sully said, and then continued walking over to the trail platform where Michaela had asked him to pick up some medical supplies. He arranged for the supplies to be delivered to the clinic and then walked to a tree behind the telegraph office. He pulled the gloves off his hands, tucked them in his pocket, and retrieved the telegram. As he read the words on the paper he let out a sigh. Michaela wasn't going to like this much. He tucked the telegram back in his pocket, slipped his gloves on, and made his way back to the clinic.

"Michaela?" He called as he opened the door to the clinic. He heard a faint voice coming from upstairs.

"I'm up here!" Sully took the steps two at a time and turned the corner into one of the recovery rooms. He found Michaela stripping the sheets off with the intention of remaking the bed. Michaela flipped the sheet open and it softly floated onto the bed. Sully grabbed two corners and Michaela grabbed the others and they quickly tucked them into place. The blankets and pillows came next. "Did all the supplies make it safe?" Michaela asked.

"Yep. Some porters will be by in a little while to drop the shipment off."

"Okay. Thank you for doing that." Michaela said as they pulled the quilt up. Michaela picked up a pillow. Sully saw that mischievous glint-the one he loved so much- come into her eyes and she chucked the pillow at his head. Michaela squealed as Sully took the other pillow and threw it at her, before coming after her. He made it around the bed in record time and trapped her against the wall. She squirmed her way out and rushed back around the bed. Sully leaped after her, caught her in his arms and they fell onto the bed in a laughing, squirming heap. Sully rolled so that Michaela was trapped under him. He placed his arms on either side of her head. His hair hung down, tickling her face. He lowered his face and captured her lips with his. Again, and again. Trailing kisses down her neck, and then back up again to her lips. He broke their kiss and shook his head, remembering what he had come to tell her in the first place. He rolled off her and sat up. She did the same, shaking her red locks away from her face.

"I got a telegram. A company wants me to come to do a large survey for them. They're trying to find the best place to build a bridge."

"That's exciting news! Your name is starting to spread around and soon you'll be in high demand."

"Yes, it is good news, but… they want me there for three weeks. Three weeks Michaela. That's a long time." Michaela's stomach dropped at the mention of him being gone for that long. "I'm thinking of turning it down."

"No!' Michaela said. "I don't like it when you leave, but I'll manage. We could use the money and it's a good thing for you to do."

"Are you sure?" Michaela sighed.

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, I have Mabel to help me with Katie and with cooking and cleaning. I'm sure Matthew wouldn't mind dropping by a couple of times a day to help do chores so Brian doesn' have to do them by himself."

"Okay then. I'll leave in three days. That should give me enough time to get everything ready." Sully sighed. "I'll miss you, ya know. More than you could ever know." Sully said.

"Trust me. I know. However much you'll miss me? I'll miss you more." Michaela said as she leaned her head against his shoulder. They sat there in silence for several minutes, enjoying the closeness of each other.

Three days passed, and another goodbye at the train station was had. Sully said his goodbyes to Matthew the night before, and Katie and Brian that morning at the homestead, so it was just Michaela seeing him off. He jumped on the caboose at the last moment like always, after giving Michaela one last passionate kiss to hold her over until his return. Michaela managed to keep her tears from falling until she was safe in her clinic. She sat down at her desk, laid her head in her arms, and let the tears fall. Several moments later, her door clicked open and Michaela shot up, whisking away her tears as she did so.

"Michaela!" Dorothy cried upon seeing her dearest friend upset. The tenderhearted red-haired lady quickly strode across the room and gathered her friend in her arms. Michaela let out a sob.

"Whatever's the matter?!" Dorothy asked. Then she remembered. "Oh, Michaela… Sully left this mornin' didn't he." Michaela nodded against Dorothy's chest. She picked her head up and wiped at the hot tears coursing down her cheeks.

"It's the first time he's left since… well since…"

"Michaela. Stop your frettin'! He'll be home safe in three weeks, just as he promised."

"I know! I just hope I'll be able to manage without him until then."

"You will, Michaela. You will. He'll be home before you know it."

* * *

Later that night, Matthew pulled his horse up as he approached the barn door at Michaela and Sully's homestead. Sully had talked to him about doing chores while he was gone, and he was here to fulfill his promise. In fact, to make things easier, he was planning on staying at the homestead. He tried to tell himself it was for the sake of his adoptive ma, which it in-part was, but the other major part was that he wanted to become closer to Mabel. Matthew swung off his horse and pulled a leather rein from around its neck. He opened the barn door and led his horse, Maverick, through. He dropped the rein and quickly unsaddled him. After putting his saddle away, and brushing him off, Matthew led Maverick to a stall and slipped the bridle off. He gave him an affectionate pat on the neck and then closed the stall door. Once he hung his bridle up, grabbed his saddlebag with the change of clothes he packed and closed the sliding barn door, Matthew approached the house. He opened the door. The smell of dinner cooking wafted to his nose and he took a deep breath. He heard chatter from the kitchen, and so he made his way there. Mabel was at the stove, stirring whatever was making his stomach rumble, Michaela was at the kitchen table with Brian, helping him prepare for a big test at school tomorrow, and Katie and Anna Rose were playing on the floor with Anna's new carved farm animals. Anna Rose stood up and ran to him, Katie not far behind her. Matthew picked both of them up and placed them on each of his hips.

"How're my girls?" Anna smiled and Katie answered.

"Jus' playin'," she said with a shrug of her petite shoulders.

"How was your day, Matthew?" Michaela asked.

"It was good, Ma. I'm getting quite a bit done over at my place. The barn and corrals are 'bout done. How 'bout your day?"

"That's good to hear. My day was also well. Not too many patients though. I spent most of the day updating file charts and taking stock of my medicine."

"Good. Good. And Mabel? What about you?" Matthew asked with a smile.

"It was busy," she said quietly. "I almost finished a new dress for Anna Rose."

"I can't wait to see her in it," Matthew said, as he gazed upon her beautiful daughter.

"Brian. What'Dya say we get ta chorin' before supper's ready?"

"Sounds good. Can we finish this later, Ma?"

"Yes, Brian." He closed his book and bounded over to the door where he slipped his boots on and pushed his arms through his coat.

"Race ya to the barn!" Brian yelled.

"You're on little brother!" Matthew yelled.


End file.
